


Das Gift der Blutfeder

by RedRonja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auf manche Warnungen sollte man wirklich hören, Die Blutfeder ist verflucht, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, Schmerz/Trost
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Harry wurde von Umbridge zu oft mit der Blutfeder gefoltert. Im Ministerium ist alles schiefgegangen. Sirius lebt, ist aber wieder in Azkaban. Als Harry erfährt was vor ihm geheimgehalten werden sollte beginnt das Gift und der Hass der Blutfeder zu wirken und Harry beschliesst sich nicht mehr ausnutzen zu lassen. Noch weiß er nicht was es wirklich bedeutet von einer Blutfeder verflucht zu werden.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry saß im Schrank unter der Treppe im Haus der Dursleys. Immer und immer wieder rieb er seine Hand, die noch immer höllisch schmerzte, nach dem was ihm Umbridge angetan hatte. Auf seiner Hand war es wie eintätowiert, eine Erinnerung an das fünfte Schuljahr - ICH SOLL NICHT LÜGEN! Nur Umbridge und er wussten das dies nicht die einzige Verletzung der Blutfeder war. Umbridge hatte die anderen unsichtbar und ihm einen Schweigezauber angehext, so das er mit niemandem darüber sprechen konnte oder irgendjemand auf sonstigem Weg darauf aufmerksam machen konnte.

Dieses Jahr war extrem schlimm verlaufen. Außer ein paar Wenigen hatte niemand geglaubt das Voldemort zurück war. Wegen Cedrics Tod war er nur deswegen nicht nach Askaban gekommen, weil man den Todesfluch auf seinen Zauberstab nicht hatte nachweisen können. Cedrics Vater hatte am lautesten nach einer Bestrafung geschrien.

Im fünften Schuljahr war dann Umbridge gekommen. Ihn hatte sie besonders auf dem Kieker, weil er immer wieder von Voldemort erzählt hatte und auch in ihrer "Nachhilfestunde" nichts davon widerrufen wollte. Und da hatte die Folter begonnen. Und nach dem seine Hand in Umbridges Augen schön genug aussah, hatte sie woanders weiter gemacht.

Dumbledore war in diesem ganzen Jahr keine Hilfe gewesen. Er hatte immer fluchtartig den Raum verlassen, wenn Harry kam und jeden Gesprächsversuch abgeblockt. Auch seine Freunde waren keine Hilfe gewesen. Ihnen erging es zwar nicht so schlecht wie ihm, aber sie hatten trotzdem unter Umbridges Zwangsjackenregiment zu leiden.

Er konnte auf Hermines Vorschlag zur Nachhilfe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht eingehen, egal wie sehr sie oder andere ihn darum baten. Er war einfach zu erschöpft durch die Blutfederfolter. Dumbledore hatte Trelawneys Rauswurf nicht verhindern können. Das letzte was sie dann gehört hatten war, dass die Wahrsagerin spurlos verschwunden war.

Und die Sache mit dem Ministerium...

Er hatte eine Vision gehabt, die Sirius und ein paar andere Ordensmitglieder betrafen. Hermine, Ron, Luna, Ginny und er waren so schnell es ging dorthin gekommen, doch trotz allem ging alles schief. Die Todesser waren gekommen, um anhand Trelawnys Leiche ihre eigene Prophezeiung zu finden und sowohl sie als auch Sirius platzten in dieses Unternehmen hinein. Am Ende dieses Kampfes mischten sich noch einige Auroren ein, denen allerdings die Todesser fast egal waren. Sie konzentrierten ihre Kräfte darauf Sirius zu verhaften, was ihnen auch gelang.

Die Anderen konnten Bellatrix Lestrange besiegen, was aber Harry in seinem Kampf nicht half. Voldemort tötete ihn nur deswegen nicht, weil er hatte was er wollte - die Prophezeiung. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt ihn geistig zu zerrütten. Er zeigte ihm alle möglichen Todesarten, pflanzte ihm eine permanente Wiederholungsschleife vom Tod seiner Eltern ein und vergiftete seinen Geist mit unendlichem Hass.

Danach ließ er ihn liegen, wurde bei seinem Abgang von den Auroren gesehen, wodurch dann Minister Fudge zugeben musste das Harry Potter nicht gelogen hatte und der dunkle Lord zurück sei. Außerdem ließ er sich für die Verhaftung von dem Schwerverbrecher Sirius Black feiern und versicherte das Black aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt von Askaban ganz sicher nicht entkommen konnte. Selbst Dumbledore konnte Sirius nicht helfen.

Und mit Dumbledore wollte Harry auch nichts mehr zu tun haben. Nach einer Strafarbeit im Tränkeklassenzimmer hatte er Snapes Denkarium gefunden und war neugierig geworden. Und so erfuhr er nicht nur wie sehr dieser von seinem Vater gedemütigt worden war, sondern auch dessen Gespräche mit Dumbledore, was ihn betraf. Das er vermutlich ein Horkrux von Voldemort war und deswegen sterben musste.

Völlig geschockt, taumelte Harry vom Denkarium weg. Noch ein Grund, warum man ihm so viel verschwieg! Weil er es sich im Endeffekt nicht merken musste, weil er sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes für die Zauberwelt opfern musste!

Und hier hatte der Hass gegriffen. Er begann zu hassen. Die Dursleys, die Zauberwelt, Dumbledore, Umbridge... alles und jeden. Er schwor Rache für alles was ihm angetan worden war. Und das Gift der Blutfeder vermischte sich mit dem Hass und vergiftete ihn weiter... bis jetzt.

Kaum war er zu Ferienbeginn zu den Dursleys gekommen, denn hier war er ja sicher (laut Dumbledore das beste was er bekommen konnte), wurde er von ihnen wieder beschimpft. An diesen Ekeln hatte sich nichts verändert. Und aus irgendeinem Grund, weil er nicht so tat wie Vernon wollte, wurde er wieder in den Schrank gesperrt. Und praktisch nur heraus gelassen wenn es diesem passte.

Aber nun war es genug! Harry wollte von den Dursleys kein einziges Wort mehr hören genauso wenig wie von Dumbledore. Er würde die Zauberwelt nicht vor sich selbst retten und auch nicht vor Voldemort.

Heute Nacht würde er aus diesem Haus gehen und nicht wieder kommen. Heute Nacht würde er für diese magische Welt verschwinden und nichts mehr für sie tun.  
Er nahm seine schon gepackten Sachen und öffnete mit Handmagie die Schranktür. Dann verschwand er in der Nacht.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry fuhr mit dem Taxi nach London und stieg kurz vorm Tropfenden Kessel aus. Er kaufte sich in einem Muggelgeschäft einen Kapuzenpullover zur Tarnung und ging in den Pub und von dort aus in die Winkelgasse. Es war zwar ziemlich früh, aber die Bank hatte offen. Als er den Beamten nach den Besitztümern der Potters fragte, bekam er rasch einen Termin mit dem Bankdirektor. Bankdirektor Griphook hatte einen großen Ordner auf dem Schreibtisch.

"Nun Mister Potter, sie haben nach den Besitztümern ihrer Familie gefragt. Neben der Ruine in Godrics Hollow gibt es noch ein Haus in Irland und ein paar andere Häuser, die den Nebenzweigen der Potterfamilie gehören. Außerdem hat ein extrem paranoider Vorfahr von ihnen von uns ein sehr spezielles Haus bauen lassen. Da Pandorum Potter an Verfolgungswahn litt, nach dem er bei einer Hexenverfolgung beinahe umgekommen wäre, hat er den Wunsch nach einem zu hundert Prozent sicheren Haus geäußert. Weder Muggel noch Zauberer oder für den Bewohner gefährliche Magische Wesen dürften das Haus finden. Unter diesen Anforderungen hat man ihm ein Haus in einer Zwischenweltdimension gebaut und alle seine Wünsche nach Sicherheit erfüllt.  
Laut seinem Testament vererbt er dieses Haus an alle Familienmitglieder, die genauso sicherheitsbedürftig sind wie er."

Harry sah sich die Unterlagen des Hauses an. Es war wie für ihn geschaffen. Er würde sich dort wohlfühlen und niemand konnte ihn zu irgendwas zwingen.

Er wandte sich an Griphook. "Ich hätte außerdem eine Bitte an sie. Da ich derzeit nicht zaubern kann, ohne dass das Ministerium es bemerkt, könnten sie einen kleinen Zauber durchführen? Ich brauche an meinem letzten Wohnsitz, im Ligusterweg Nummer 4, eine Illusion die meinen Verwandten, Bekannten und allen Anderen vorgaukelt, Ich zu sein. Gleichzeitig soll diese Illusion alles aufzeichnen was man ihr sagt und wie man sie behandelt. Sie soll genau wie ich handeln und so lange existieren und mich vertreten, wie ich es möchte."

Der Bankdirektor sah ihn an und sagte: "Das ist machbar. Zusammen mit dem Aufzeichnungszauber und allem was dazu gehört, kostet sie dieser Service 10 Galleonen."

Nachdem er gezahlt hatte, erschufen die Kobolde eine lebensechte Illusion von ihm, statteten sie mit den gewünschten Funktionen aus und zauberten sie zu den Dursleys in den Schrank unter der Treppe.

Danach erklärten sie ihm, wie er zu dem Haus käme. Dafür musste er seine Magie mit der des Hauses abstimmen. Sobald das Haus diesen Prozess beendete, konnte er es betreten. Bis er einem Anderen gestattete ins Haus zu kommen, würde nicht einmal ein Suchzauber oder eine Eule ihn finden. Das Haus war darauf abgestimmt, ihn vor jeder Bedrohung zu schützen.

Harry freute sich schon auf das Haus. Bevor er aber den Zauber zur Magieabstimmung sprach, wollte er sich einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen. Er sagte Griphook wann er zurück käme und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem Stabladen in der Nokturngasse, dessen Standort ihm die Kobolde verraten hatten.

Dort angekommen, nahm ihm der Stabmacher erst einmal ein wenig Blut ab und machte einige Untersuchungen. Er zeigte ihm die Materialien, die am ehesten in Frage kamen. Letztendlich war sein neuer Stab aus Rubinschlingenholz, einer um Mitternacht bei Vollmond gefällten Rubineiche. Er war 25 Zentimeter lang und leicht gekrümmt. Der Inhalt des Stabs bestand aus Drachenblut und Einhornhaar.

Zufrieden bezahlte Harry seinen neuen Stab und nahm das Angebot des Stabmachers an, seinen neuen Stab in dessen Übungshalle auszuprobieren.

Hier stellte er als erstes fest, dass ihm das zaubern mit diesem Stab sehr viel leichter fiel als mit seinem ersten Stab. 

Dann kehrte er zu den Kobolden zurück und sprach den Zauber, der seine Magie mit der seines neuen Hauses abstimmen sollte. Da dieser Vorgang einige Zeit dauern würde, gaben ihm die Kobolde vorerst ein Zimmer in Gringotts.

Außerdem wollte er die Zeit nutzen, um den Inhalt der Potterverliese durchzusehen.


End file.
